1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding roof structures for automobiles, and more particularly to sliding roof structures having a transparent rigid movable sliding roof panel and an opaque independently movable canopy panel arranged underneath the sliding roof panel, whereby the roof opening is exposable in the usual manner by lowering the rear portion of the sliding roof panel and by retracting the latter underneath the stationary roof portion, and the transparent canopy panel is similarly retractable, while the sliding roof panel remains closed, so that the latter performs the function of a skylight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding roof structures of the type mentioned have the advantage that they serve a dual purpose, being operable, on the one hand, like a conventional sliding roof, when both the sliding roof panel and the canopy panel are retracted in an opening motion which is similar to that known from conventional rigid sliding roof panels constructed of sheet metal, while on the other hand, a retraction of the canopy panel alone exposes the interior of the automobile to the light falling through the closed transparent sliding roof panel. The amount of light coming through this "skylight" can be conveniently adjusted by appropriating positioning the opaque canopy panel.
Known sliding roof structures of this kind, however, have been found to suffer from an aesthetic disadvantage, in that the retraction of the canopy panel exposes to view from underneath the guide shoes, lifting linkages, and other mechanism portions which surround the transparent sliding roof panel and which are necessary for the opening and closing procedure.